Matthias Craft
Appearance Matthias, aged 38, stands at a height of "7'8" and usually wears hawain themed shirts and shorts. His eyes are a sharp blue in color and his hair is a light shade of brown which he wears at shoulder length. He usually goes barefoot but the rare occasions he does wear shoes he prefers wearing sandals. Overall Matthias bears a resemblance to the stereotypical surfer dude, the only thing not in line with this appearance is the large brown jacket he wears, of which his personal jolly roger is displayed on the shoulders. Personality Matthias has a friendly, relaxed, outgoing, and overall optimistic personality. He follows a philosophy of "Make friends first before foes". He is rarely one to make the first move and any insults to his honor or person he either laughs off or takes as a compliment. However underneath this friendly exterior lies the cunning of a man who earned his place amongst the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Matthias uses his friendly disposition to lure his enemies into a false sense of security and make them underestimate him while at the same time comforting his allies. Matthias is very secure in his position as a Warlord of the Sea, he takes challenges to his title as training and will rarely turn such a challenge down. He even takes the opportunity to instruct his opponent on how to fight better and when facing an opponent that actually challenges him, he openly praises their skill and may even offer them a place amongst his crew if he likes them. Despite this confidence in his own abilities, Matthias is no fool and is fully capable of understanding when he is outmatched. If facing an opponent he feels is out of his league, Matthias will be the first to call a retreat, making sure his comrades reach safety before retreating himself. This attitude has inspired absolute loyalty in his crew and has allowed him to recruit a large number of followers under his banner. While slow to anger, Matthias has an almost berserker rage. When sufficiently enraged Matthias enters an unstoppable rampage, tearing everything in his way apart with his bare hands without slowing down until he takes down the ones responsible. This rage is in part what caused Matthias to become a pirate in the first place, as he brutally attacked a group of marines that had nearly killed a friend of his for being unable to pay the taxes they were extorting. Even when not angered, Matthias is a ruthless opponent and cunning strategist. If someone chooses to become his enemy, Matthias can and will use any means available to bring them down in the most efficient (if sometimes vicious) way possible. As part of his duty as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the World Government has occasionally tasked Matthias to covertly bring down entire kingdoms or countries so they could be assimilated. Matthias also enjoys playing chess as a hobby. When not needed he spends his time practicing by himself or playing against his crew mates. Abilities and Powers Matthias, as a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, is a formidable foe with a reputation of being undefeated. He boasts immense physical strength, enough so that he can easily sink ships with a single thrown punch from a distance. His speed and mobility is also quite impressive for a man his size as he can fluidly shift between attacking and evading. His position amongst the warlords was earned after singlehandedly wiping out an entire navy armada sent after him without suffering a single injury. Though a powerful opponent, Matthias' true strength lies with his cunning mind and foresight. At any given moment Matthias is constantly thinking up scenarios and ways to counter those scenarios. His ability to plan and act according to those plans is sufficient enough to grant him the title of "Matthias of the Thousand Plans" and there is little that can surprise him. In battle he uses his cunning to instantly discern vulnerabilities in the opponent, either in their fighting technique or in their mindset and brutally attack it in any way. Because of this ability the threat he can possess is acknowledged even by the most dangerous of opponents. Matthias has been to the New World and is familiar and skilled with the usage of Haki, specifically Observation and Armament Haki. He is also familiar with Conqueror's Haki though it is unknown if he possesses the ability himself. Matthias utilizes a free form style of martial arts he calls "Wave Combat". Based off of Fishman Karate, this style focuses on following the flow of his opponent's attacks and evading them before unleashing a devastating counterattack "as strong as the ocean's fury". This style combined with his Observation Haki make his evasive ability exceptional. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea